


ang sabi ko mahal kita

by sunsbean



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Exes, Getting Back Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Indulgent, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsbean/pseuds/sunsbean
Summary: Kusang dumating si Jeno sa buhay ni Renjun nang walang pasabi. Kumabaga, para siyang barya sa bag mong 'di mo alam na nariyan pala, pero nang makita mo ay lubos ang pagkagalak mo dahil nakumpleto na ang buhay mo— o ang pangbayad mo.Dahil kung tutuusin, para kay Renjun,hindi mahirap mahalin si Jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22
Collections: sa tuwing ika-23 ng buwan





	ang sabi ko mahal kita

**Author's Note:**

> woo pre _sweats_  
>  saktong 23:23 ng oct 23 ko sana 'to ipopost kaso natambakan ako ng schoolworks so :((
> 
> anyway enjoy!! hehe

“Kumusta Valentines niyo? May ka-date ba kayo?”

Naghiyawan ang mga tao pagkatapos magsalita ng bokalista ng bandang kasalukuyang tumutugtog sa entablado.

“Ilang beses niyo pa ba kaming tatanungin niyan!” Sigaw ni Renjun na umani ng ilang atensyon mula sa kanyang paligid.

Dumalo siya sa fair na pinamumunuan ng isang kilalang pamantasan kasama ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan bilang regalo sa kanyang sarili dahil katatapos lang ng finals nito. Nasakto sa araw ng mga puso ang date ng nabili nilang ticket kaya’t nagdurusa ngayon si Renjun sa paulit-ulit na pagtanong ng mga tumutugtog ngayong gabi.

“Gago ka,” wika ni Donghyuck at natawa nang makita niya ang itsura ng kanyang kaibigan. 

“Kung nainom tayo ngayon at nag-shot ako sa bawat tanong nila niyan, lasing na ‘ko gago,” tugon ni Renjun sa katabi niya habang nakasimangot.

“Ang next song namin ay para sa mga sawi. Sa mga taong kahit kailan ay ‘di pinili. Ayos diba, saktong araw ng mga puso?” Tanong ng bokalista tsaka siya tumawa nang marinig ang naging tugon ng mga manonood. “‘Di na namin patatagalin pa ang gabing ito. Ang title ng kantang ‘to ay _Rebound_.”

Naghanda na ang banda para sa susunod na awitin at sinimulang patugtugin ang kanta pagkatapos ng ilang segundo.

 _“Tangina,”_ bulong ni Renjun. _Moment ko na._

_O, kay bilis naman magsawa ng puso mo_

_Ganyan ka ba talaga? Bigla na lang naglalaho_

Sumabay si Renjun sa pag-awit at ginamit ang kanyang kamao bilang mikropono habang dinaramdam ang bawat linya sa kanta.

 _“Sana’y hindi na lang pinilit pa. Wala ring patutunguhan kahit sabihin ko pang,”_ huminga nang malalim ang binata tsaka siya bumwelo, “ _mahal kita!_ Gago ka! Balik ka na— _joke_.”

“Iiyak na ‘yan, wala na,” pangangasar ni Donghyuck.

“‘Wag kang ganyan.” Nagkunwaring lumuluha si Renjun at pinunasan ang kanyang mga mata dahilan para magtawanan ang magkaibigan. Bumalik sa pagkanta ang binata at inalala ang mga sandaling nakasama niya ang taong minahal niya at patuloy na minamahal pa rin.

_Nakakainis talaga, nagmukha tuloy akong tanga_

_Pinaasa mo kasi puso ko, ngayon tuloy lumuluha_

Hindi naman sa nagmamayabang pero marami na rin ang nakapagsabing naiinggit sila sa kung anong meron sa kanila ng ex niya. Bukod sa palagi siyang hatid-sundo ng binata, madalas din silang magkasama kahit na wala silang ginagawa. Kilala na rin ng mga magulang ni Renjun ang lalaki kaya’t malaya silang gawin ang ninanais nila.

Akala niya’y panghabang-buhay na silang dalawa ngunit ika nga ng mga nakatatanda, marami ang namamatay sa maling akala. _Pati puso ko pinatay niya amputa._

“Gago, Renjun.” Tinapik ni Donghyuck ang balikat ni Renjun upang kunin ang kanyang atensyon. “Tingin ka sa kaliwa mo.”

 _“Huh?”_ Ibinaling ng binata ang kanyang ulo sa direksyon na tinuturo ng kanyang kaibigan.

Tumigil ang mundo ni Renjun nang makita niya ang isang lalaking pamilyar sa kanya. Sandaling nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata, kita niya kung paano nag-anlinlangan ang binata na lumapit sa kanya.

Hindi na ang pagkanta ng banda ang kanyang naririnig. Ang malakas na pagtibok ng kanyang dibdib ang pumalit dito na nagnanais na kumawala upang sigawan ang tao sa kanyang paningin. Hindi niya kailanman naisip na muli niyang masisilayan ang mukha ng taong dahilan kung bakit nakaka-relate si Renjun sa kantang pinapatugtog ng banda.

Si Jeno, ang lalaking hinawakan at pinatibok ang kanyang puso ng ilang buwan para lang ibato ito pabalik sa kanya ng durog na.

_Rebound mo lang pala ako_

Mabilis na nahulog sina Renjun at Jeno sa isa’t-isa noong una silang magkita sa plaza malapit sa kanilang unibersidad.

Nakaupo si Renjun sa lilim ng puno at paulit-ulit na binabasa ang librong hawak niya. Napaaga ng pasok ang binata kaya't sana'y magrereview na lamang ng lesson nila ngunit hindi siya nagtagumpay na unawain ito dahil sa ingay na nanggagaling sa kanyang harapan. May dalawang lalaki na naghihiyawan—o nagkakantahan, hindi niya na rin sigurado—habang ang isa nama’y nags-strum ng gitara. Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Renjun at sinubukan muling itindihin ang teksto.

Nakansela ang klase ni Jeno ngayong umaga kaya't naisipan ng kanyang mga kaibigan na mag-jamming muna bilang pangpalipas ng oras habang naghihintay para sa susunod nilang klase. Ito ang dahilan kung bakit sila nakahilata sina Jaemin at Yangyang sa damuhan habang siya’y nakaupo at pinaglalaruan ang strings ng kanyang gitara. Naghahanap si Jeno ng maitutugtog at pinagmamasdan ang kanyang paligid nang may mahagilap ang kanyang mga mata.

“Isara mo bunganga mo, 'tol. Tumutulo na laway mo,” ani Jaemin nang mapansin niyang nakanganga ang kanyang kaibigan habang may tinitignan sa kanyang harapan.

Nagmamadaling isinara ni Jeno ang kanyang bibig tsaka dali-daling pinunasan ang kanyang baba dahilan para magtawanan ang magkakaibigan.

“Gagago niyo, alam niyo 'yun?” Tanong ni Jeno at akmang hahampasin ng gitara ang kanyang kaibigan.

“Totoo,” pagsang-ayon naman ni Yangyang.

Bumalik sa pags-strum si Jeno at pasikretong sumusulyap sa tanawin sa kanyang harapan. Dahan-danang ngumiti ang binata nang mahanap na niya sa wakas ang kantang bumabagay sa kanyang sitwasyon.

Unti-unti nang nauubos ang pasensya ni Renjun sa magkakabarkada malapit sa kanya. Ilang ulit na niyang dinaraanan ang pangungusap ngunit imbes na ang nilalaman ng teksto ang pumapasok sa kanyang isipan, ang tawanan at nakakarinding boses ng magkakabarkada ang nanghimasok sa kanya nang walang paalam. Huminga nang malalim si Renjun at hinayaan na lamang sila ngunit nanadya pa yata ang isa sa kanila nang mas lalong lumakas ang tinig nito.

_“Kailan ka pa dito? Saan ka ba galing? Ano ang pangalan mo? Gusto ko malaman ang mga bagay, lahat papakinggan ko.”_

Hindi na nakayanan ni Renjun ang ingay kaya’t nilingon niya ang magkakaibigan at akmang sisigawan ang mga ito nang mapansin niyang nakatitig sa kanya ang may hawak ng gitara. Tsaka niya lang napagtanto na siya na pala ang kinakantahan ng binata.

_“At baka sakaling magtagpo, baka sakali.”_

Narinig yata ang hiling ni Jeno nang makita niyang lumingon ang binatang kanina niya pa pinagmamasdan tsaka nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata.

 _“Gago Jeno, tumingin sa’yo,”_ bulong ni Jaemin habang inaalog ang balikat ni Jeno.

“Wala na, ikakasal na ‘yan mamayang gabi,” sambit naman ni Yangyang habang tumatawa dahil napansin niyang hindi na kumikibo ang kanilang kasama.

Hindi maalis ni Renjun ang kanyang tingin sa lalaki. Para bang may mahikang pumipigil sa kanyang ibaling ang tingin sa iba. Tsaka lang siya nabalik sa reyalidad nang makita niyang unti-unting ngumiti ang lalaki bago tumayo at naglakad papunta sa kanya. Dali-daling iniayos ni Renjun ang pagkakaupo niya at napabuntong-hininga nang wala sa oras.

“Hi,” wika ni Jeno bago naupo sa tabi ni Renjun. Dinig niya ang kantsawan ng kanyang mga kaibigan ngunit hindi niya ito binigyan ng pansin. “Pwede bang malaman pangalan mo?”

Ngunit hindi lahat ng kwento ng pagmamahalan ay puro kasiyahan lamang. Kung gaano kabilis nagsimula ang pag-iibigan ng dalawa ay ganoon na lang din kabilis na natapos ito nang muling umeksena ang dating kasintahan ng isa sa kanila.

“Renjun naman, pag-aawayan ba talaga natin 'to?” 

“ _Jeno,_ kung mahal mo talaga ako kahit sino pang bumalik sa buhay mo ‘di mo tatanggapin,” nanginginig na ang boses ni Renjun dahil sa inis. “ _Tangina,_ nag-hi lang sa’yo ex mo hindi ka na agad magkandaugagang balikan siya?”

Hindi niya maintindihan kung paano biglang nagiba ng isang tao ang akala niyang matibay na palasyo nilang dalawa. Kahapon nama'y maayos pa silang nagsasama ngunit nang malaman niyang kausap pa rin ng kanyang kasintahan ang ex nito, alam niyang unti-unti nang nalalanta ang rosas na itinanim nila sa kanilang hardin.

“Hindi ko naman babalikan,” giit ni Jeno.

“Hindi ba? E sa halos pag-chat niyong dalawa lagi mong niyayayang magkita? Jeno, hindi ba?”

“Renjun, nalilito lang ako sa nangyayari—”

 _“Isang taon, Jeno.”_ Pilit niyang pinipigilan ang kanyang mga luha habang itinataas ang kanyang hintuturo. “Isang taon na tayong dalawa tapos sasabihin mong nalilito ka pa rin? Ilang dekada pa ba ‘yung kailangan kong hintayin para maging enough ako sa’yo?”

Hindi nakasagot si Jeno sa mga tanong niya kaya mas lalong nanlumo si Renjun. Nais niya lang namang maliwanagan sa sitwasyon nilang dalawa sa kasalukuyan. Ganoon na lang ba kahirap sagutin ang mga tanong na inilatag niya?

“Ang sabihin mo, kahit kailan, hindi mo 'ko sinubukang mahalin kasi umaasa kang babalikan ka niya.” Pumalakpak si Renjun bago itinapon sa ere ang kanyang mga kamay. “ _Congratulations!_ Bumalik nga! Pakasaya kayo sa buhay niyo mga punyeta!”

“Renjun, mahal kita—”

_“‘Yung ex mo o ako?”_

Katahimikan ang ibinigay sa kanya ni Jeno imbes na sagot sa katanungan niya. Alam na niyang natalo na siya sa labang hindi niya kailanman inakalang mangyayari nang makita niya sa mga mata ni Jeno kung paano siya nagdalawang-isip.

“Jeno, bakit kailangan mo pang pag-isipan? _Bakit kailangan mo pang mamili?_ Ako 'yung nakatayo sa harap mo, bakit 'di ako 'yung pinipili mo?”

Gusto nang lumuhod ni Renjun sa harap ni Jeno at magmakaawa sa kanya para lamang piliin siya nito ngunit nawala lahat ng lakas ng loob niya matapos marinig ang mga katagang binitawan ng binata.

“ _Sorry_. 'Di ko alam.”

“Hoy, sa’n ka pupunta— Renjun!”

Nagulat si Donghyuck nang maramdaman niyang bigla na lang umalis ang kanyang kaibigan. Nais pa sana niyang habulin si Renjun ngunit hindi na 'to tinuloy nang makita niyang naunahan na siya ni Jeno.

Panahon na rin naman para mag-usap ang dalawa. Alam niyang hindi naging maganda ang nangyari sa kanila at alam niya rin na maaayos pa ito kapag nag-usap lang sila nang masinsinan.

 _“OP fighting!”_ Bulong niya tsaka nakinig muli sa banda sa entablado.

“Renjun, wait lang!” Mas lalong binilisan ni Renjun ang paglalakad nang marinig niya ang boses ng tumawag sa kanya.

“ _Tangina_ , ‘wag mo ‘kong sundan!”

“Renjun, saglit lang naman!”

Nagpatuloy sa paglalakad si Renjun at humiling na sana'y hindi na siya sundan ni Jeno ngunit galit yata sa kanya ang buwan at hindi tinupad ang kanyang gusto. 

_“Limang segundo,”_ mariing sambit ng binata pagkatapos tumigil sa paglalakad at hinarap ang sumusunod sa kanya.

“Renjun, ano—”

Hindi natapos ni Jeno ang nais niyang sabihin nang maglakad muli si Renjun. Dali-dali niyang sinundan ang binata at hinakawan ang braso nito noong tuluyan siyang naabutan.

“Renjun, _please,_ mag-usap naman tayo. Kahit ngayong gabi lang.” Wala nang pake si Jeno kung nagmumukha man siyang kawawa sa harap ni Renjun. Handa niyang gawin ang lahat makinig lamang ang binata sa kanya. “Kung gusto mo, 'di na kita kukulitin pa pagkatapos nito pero _please._ ”

Nag-aalinlangang lumingon si Renjun kay Jeno at pinag-iisipan kung pagbibigyan niya ba ang dating nobyo. Sa huli ay pumayag din siya dahil kahit na ayaw niya mang aminin sa kanyang sarili ay gusto niya ring magkausap silang dalawa kahit saglit lang.

 _“Nagugutom ako,”_ bulong ni Renjun. Hindi gaanong narinig ni Jeno ang sinabi niya buhat ng malakas na tugtog ng fair na dinaluhan nila. “Ang sabi ko nagugutom ako—”

Marahang hinila ni Jeno ang braso ni Renjun papalabas ng fair tsaka siya itinungo sa parking lot ng nasabing event. Pinagbuksan niya ng pinto ng kotse si Renjun at inalayayan siya sa pag-upo tsaka tumakbo patungo sa kabilang bahagi tsaka binuksan ang pinto at umupo. Nang paganahin ang makina ng kotse ay sinimulan na niyang magmaneho patungo sa mga fastfood malapit sa kung saan sila.

“Kumusta ka?” Nagbakasakali si Jeno na makipag-usap kay Renjun ngunit hindi siya pinansin nito. Huminga nang malalim ang binata tsaka nagpatuloy sa pagdrive.

Nang makarating sa paroroonan ay lumabas si Renjun nang walang pasabi at naglakad papasok ng fastfood kaya't nagmamadaling sinundan siya ni Jeno pagkatapos patayin ang makina ng kotse.

“Anong gusto mong kainin?” Tanong ni Jeno sa kanyang kasama. Nagkibit-balikat lang si Renjun tsaka tumingin sa sahig.

Walang nagawa ang si Jeno kundi ang umorder ng nauna niyang nakita sa menu bago tinapik ang balikat ni Renjun at hinila siya sa bakanteng upuan malapit sa bintana. Siya rin ang kumuha ng order nila sa counter at ng mga kubyertos at inilagay ito sa plato ng kanyang kasama.

Nagsimula nang kumain ang dalawa. Wala sa kanila ang nagbalak na magsimulang magsalita kaya napuno ng katahimikan ang kanilang paligid. Tanging ang mahinang kalampag lamang ng kanilang mga kubyertos ang maririnig mo sa kanilang mesa.

“Kumusta kayo ng ex mo?” Tanong ni Renjun pagkaraan ng ilang minuto.

“May dapat bang mangyari sa'min?” Mahinang sagot ni Jeno sa kanya. Hindi siya makatingin nang diretso kaya't ibinaling niya ang tingin sa plato ng kasama.

“Akala ko ba binalikan mo,” pabalang na sabi ni Renjun habang pinapaikot ang straw sa kanyang baso.

“Wala akong sinabing babalikan ko.”

 _“Hmm?”_ Napatingin sa kanya si Renjun. “E bakit sobrang affected ka noong biglang nagparamdam ulit? Imposible namang 'di mo babalikan.”

“Renjun.”

“Bakit?” Bakas sa mukha ng binata ang pagkairita. “May sinabi ba 'kong mali? E 'di ka nga makapili sa'ming dalawa—”

“Makinig ka naman sa'kin.”

“Nakikinig naman ako,” giit ni Renjun. “Ang 'di ko lang maintindihan ay kung paano mo 'ko biglang binitawan five months ago tapos bigla ka na lang din ulit magpaparamdam. Ganito ka ba sa lahat ng naging ex mo? Pagkatapos mong hiwalayan bigla mong babalikan?”

“Renjun—”

“Jeno, sagutin mo muna ako kung gusto mong makinig ako.”

Marahas na hinawi ni Jeno ang kanyang buhok tsaka tumingin kay Renjun. “Ang sabi ko dati, nalilito ako. Renjun, 'di mo man lang ako tinanong kung bakit!”

 _“Bakit?”_ Tanong ng binata sa kanyang kasama. “Gusto mong tanungin kita diba?”

Sampung buwan bago niya makita si Renjun ay mayroon siyang dalagang iniibig. Katulad ng iilang kwento ng pag-ibig, masayang nagsama ang dalawa ngunit pagkaraan lamang ng tatlong buwan ay bigla na lang lumayo ang dalaga sa kanya nang walang pasabi. Ilang beses niyang sinubukan na kausapin ang kanyang dating kasintahan ngunit wala siyang natanggap na sagot mula sa kanya. Hindi siya binigyan ng kahit isang tuldok kaya't nahirapan siyang ibalik sa dati ang agos ng kanyang buhay.

Nang unti-unti nang nakasanayan ni Jeno ang kawalan ng presensya ng dating iniibig ay tsaka niya nakilala si Renjun. Alam niya sa kanyang sarili na tunay niyang minamahal ang binata at tunay rin siyang minamahal nito. Akala ni Jeno na maayos na ang lahat ngunit nang magpakita ulit ang kanyang dating nobya ay biglang nanumbalik lahat ng sakit at hirap na pinagdaanan niya.

Dahil nahalo na ang lahat ng kanyang mga nararamdaman, kahit hindi niya ninanais ay bigla niyang kinuwestyon ang mga bagay sa kanyang paligid. Unti-unti na rin siyang naguluhan sa nararamdaman niya kay Renjun dahilan para madalas nang magtalo ang dalawa.

Nais niya sanang makipagkita sa dalaga upang tuluyan nang mabigyan ng katahimikan ang nakaraan nilang dalawa. Pumayag ang dalag pagkaraan ng ilang ulit na pagtatanong ni Jeno sa kanya.

Sa kasamaang-palad ay nakita ni Renjun ang kanilang convo nang 'di sinasadya at nabigyan ito ng maling interpretasyon kaya't nauwi sa masalimuot na hiwalayan ang dalawa.

“Uuwi ka na ba? O babalik ka pa? Hatid na kita?”

Pinandilatan lang ng mata ni Renjun si Jeno dahil sa tuloy-tuloy na pagtanong nito. Naikwento na ni Jeno ang kanyang panig sa binata at naghihintay na magsalita siya ngunit tinitigan lamang siya nito bago pumikit ng panandalian tsaka tumayo. Agad siyang sinundan ni Jeno patungo sa kanyang kotse.

Binuksan ni Jeno ang radyo pagkasuot nila ng seatbelt para kahit papaano'y maibsan ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa ngunit sadyang mapaglaro pa yata ang buwan at nasakto ang liriko ng kanta sa nais iparating ng binata.

_Sana naman pagbigyan mo na, pangakong 'di na mauulit pa_

_Katulad mong tao lang ako, napapasabak din sa gulo_

Napalingon ang dalawa sa isa't-isa nang marinig ang awitin sa radyo.

_Sige na please, 'wag nang mainis, bumalik ka na sa'kin_

“Pakipatay ng radyo,” mahinang sambit ni Renjun at agad na iniwas ang tingin sa binata.

“Sorry.”

Hininaan ni Jeno ang volume hanggang sa huni na lang ng mga instrumento ang naririnig nila. Nagsimula nang mag-drive ni Jeno patungo sa bahay ni Renjun. Hindi na niya tinanong pa ang binata dahil alam na rin naman niya ang daan pauwi.

“Bakit mo 'ko pinakawalan agad?” Tanong ni Renjun nang huminto sila sa stoplight.

“Mukhang kailangan muna natin ng space para makapag-isip nang maayos noong nag-away tayo dahil sa kanya,” sagot ni Jeno matapos mag-isip ng maisasagot sa kanya. Muli niyang pinatakbo ang sasakyan nang maging berde na ang ilaw ng stoplight.

“Bakit 'di mo sinabi sa'kin?”

“Sasabihin ko rin naman sana sa'yo 'pag nagkaayos na kami kaso…” Nainitindihan ni Renjun ang nais niyang sabihin kahit na hindi ito tinapos ni Jeno.

“Nakapag-usap ba kayo?”

“Oo, nilinaw na rin namin 'yung nangyari sa aming dalawa.”

“Tapos?”

“Tapos ayun, wala na.” Nagkibit-balikat si Jeno. “Malinaw na rin sa'kin lahat.”

“Anong malinaw sa'yo?” Ibinaling ni Renjun ang tingin niya sa binata pagkatapos titigan ang mga puno sa bintana ng kotse.

 _“Malinaw sa'kin na mahal pala talaga kita,”_ mahinang tugon ni Jeno habang nakatingin sa kalsada.

Kita ni Renjun kung paano hinahagkan ng ilaw ang mukha ni Jeno sa tuwing nalalagpasan sila ng mga sasakyan sa kanilang paligid. Sinubukan niyang magsalita ngunit mas pinili niyang manahimik na lang sa takot na baka masira niya ang sandaling pinagsasaluhan nila ngayon.

Muling nabalot ng katahimikan ang dalawa. Isinandal ni Renjun ang kanyang ulo sa bintana ng sasakyan habang binibilang ang mga tao na nakikita niya sa daan. Maghahating-gabi na kaya't kakaunti lamang ang nabilang niya. 'Di kalauna'y narating din nila ang baranggay ng binata.

“Iparada mo na lang sa gilid, magt-tricycle na lang ako.”

Naghanda na si Renjun na bumaba ngunit hindi siya pinakinggan ni Jeno at ipinasok ang kotse nito sa daan. Hindi gaanong maluwag ang daan papunta kina Renjun ngunit hindi nagpaawat ang binata.

“Mahihirapan kang lumabas,” babala ni Renjun sa kasama pero umiling lang si Jeno at patuloy na nagmaneho. _“Bahala ka dyan.”_

Nang marating ang eskinita nila Renjun ay ipinarada na ni Jeno ang kotse sa gilid at lumingon sa katabi.

“Salamat,” ani Renjun kay Jeno na siyang tumango.

Tinanggal na ni Renjun ang pagkakasuot niya sa seatbelt at binuksan ang pintuan ng sasakyan ngunit bago pa siya tuluyang makalabas ay hinakawan ni Jeno ang kanyang braso para pigilan siya.

“Alam kong napakagago ko na pero may pag-asa pa ba ako?”

Panandaliang napahinto si Renjun sa paghinga nang makita niya kung gaano kaseryoso ang binata. Dama niya ang mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso na para bang may nais iparating sa kanya.

“Hindi pa ngayon,” sagot ni Renjun. Hindi naitago ni Jeno ang pagkalungkot nang marinig niya ang sinabi ng binata.

“Goodnight—”

“Pero baka bukas.” Dali-daling idinampi ni Renjun ang kanyang labi sa pisngi ni Jeno at nagmamadaling lumabas ng kotse bago pa makapagsalita ang binata.

 _“Renjun, wait—”_ Mabilis na sinara ni Renjun ang pintuan ng sasakyan tsaka tumakbo papasok sa kanila habang nagpipigil ng tawa.

Naiwan si Jeno sa loob ng kanyang kotse na nagtataka ngunit napalitan ng ngiti ang nakasimangot niyang mga labi nang mapagtanto niya ang nais sabihin ni Renjun.

Hindi man naging perkpekto ang kwento ng kanilang pag-iibigan ngunit alam nila sa kanilang sarili na balang araw ay silang dalawa pa rin ang magsasama sa huli.

**Author's Note:**

> woo di ko na rin alam talaga
> 
> ang lahat ng kantang ginamit ko for this fic ay from silent sanctuary hehe _(rebound; baka sakali; bumalik ka na sakin; balang araw)_ #supportOPM woo (๑✧◡✧๑)
> 
> talk to me on twt! (@jnrnbfs)
> 
> constructive criticisms are always welcome! stay hydrated and safe!!
> 
> _*nagtago ulit_


End file.
